The present invention relates to a rotor of an electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Rotors can find applications in servomotors and rapidly rotating motors. In rotors which have externally disposed permanent magnets, the permanent magnets are typically bandaged with bandage tapes made of tear-resistant materials so as to fix the permanent magnets in place. In order to accommodate the tape ends of a bandage tape, end discs, which rest each on an end region of a rotor laminated core of the rotor and to which the tape ends are fixed, are typically used in laminated rotors.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotor of an electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings.